The search
by TheBlueCupcake
Summary: AU – in a world where the gods teach their children about their powers so they can help them with their duties. There is one problem in the city Olympus. Poseidon has a powerful son in trouble ,so they start a quest to find the young boy. They send Luke,
1. Chapter 1 How it started

Story for JustLove201

 _Flashback_

 _It was storming in Olympus. Everybody was panicking normally this never happened in their city. Olympus had a barrier that made sure it was always sunny except when the plants needed water. Annabeth was running back to her cabin in Olympus when she got holded back by Thalia._

' _What are you doing. We need to go shelter for the storm.' Annabeth screamed. A lighting crossed the sky. 'We really need to get inside.'_

' _No Annabeth. Look at the fountains.' Thalia pointed at the fountain of Poseidon. 'A fountain doesn't have waves in it. We have to go to the throne room.' She took the younger girls hand and dragged her to the throne room. As they were running they bumped in to Luke. 'Luke what are you doing?'_

' _The same what you are doing. Going to the throne room.' Thalia and Luke kept looking at each other. Annabeth couched._

 _Thalia looked away 'We should keep going.' She said. Another lightning bolt crossed the sky, the fountains started to flooded. The ground started to shake. 'An earthquake. It seems Hades arrived. We have to hurry.' We ran to the throne room._

' _He is in danger.' Poseidon screamed. 'You get to save your daughter and son but I can't save my son.'_

' _He is a threat.' Zeus screamed back._

 _Thalia went inside she saw how the gods were fighting. She gave a nod to Luke and Annabeth to come in. Annabeth looked around, the storm was not only outside was it storming but also in the throne room._

' _I agree with Poseidon.' Hades screamed. 'Why doesn't the council vote..'_

' _You have no right of speaking Hades.' Zeus screamed back._

' _Brothers stop fighting don't you three see that we have visitors.' Hestia calmly. The brothers turned around and the storm stopped._

' _Thalia.' Zeus said. The demigods kneeled in front of Zeus throne and then in front of the throne of their parents. The demigods greeted lord Zeus and then their parents._

' _Father we are sorry to interrupt but there was a storm so we thought to take a look at what was causing that storm.' Thalia said. Zeus nodded but before he could give an answer Thalia started to talk again. 'If there is a demigod in problems I would be pleased to help him/her certainly if it is a powerful demigod.'_

' _We could make a quest of it. I would be honoured to help Thalia.' Luke said. 'And Annabeth can be the brain.' Annabeth got the hint and played a long._

' _Yes I could help them. I am very good at battle strategy's and making traps for monsters.' Annabeth said. She gave her mother a hopeful look. Athena knew Annabeth was ready but a quest for saving a sea brat. She let a sigh escape. 'I think that that is good idea but to make sure let's vote.' Athena said._

 _There were only two gods against the search, Zeus and Dionysus. 'There will be a quest to save the child. You will leave tomorrow. Go to the oracle but remember only one can go choose wisely.' Zeus said._

 _End flashback_

Thalia was standing in front of the oracle. She was supposed to leave tomorrow with a prophecy but the stupid thing wouldn't say a thing. A green mist started to fill the room. Three figures stood in front of her. Zeus ,a boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes and her mother.

Zeus started to talk.

 _You will reunited with an old friend,_

 _Stay with him till the end._

The woman started to talk.

 _You will go to a place worse than hell,_

 _You'll see what you need by the ringing of a bell_

The teen continued.

 _You will face fright,_

 _When the children of the eldest three unite._

 _That is it for chapter one. Do you like it? Review. Next chapter Percy, Grover, Sally and Gabe. Review_

 _TheBlueCupcake_

 _Review please._


	2. Chapter 2 A place worse then hell

Percy hated his life. The only positive point was his mother. His mother raised him alone well if you count Gabe he helped to. Gabe always gave him a lesson when he did something wrong. He hated when Gabe did that. His real father he was going to meet when the time was there or at least that is what his mother told him. Now he was at Yancy academy. The school was horrible, he hated every teacher and every student expect Grover. Grover was a good kid, he was funny and has a weird disease on his leg why he always walks with crutches. He felt sorry for Grover but everybody has bad luck in his life right?

Grover was here already for two months, Poseidon had send him when he found out about Percy's abuse. Poseidon seemed shocked that Sally would do something like that but Grover found out that it was Percy stepfather who was responsible. When Grover said that to Poseidon, the god had almost blast the man away (Gabe). The god had discussing with the other gods to help the child. So a quest had started to get the boy to Olympus that was all he knew.

'Good morning students. Today I have the honour to announce we will be having a new Latin teacher. The man also gives history. I hope you will threat the man with respect.' The speaker said. A new teacher that gives Latin and history. The gods had come up with something new because this was getting old. Grover smirked at his thoughts.

'What is so funny?' Percy asked. The boy had raven black hair and big sea green eyes that hold back a thousand story's. Percy was normally build, a little skinny though.

'Insider.' Grover explained. Percy didn't seemed to be expressed 'Percy when do we have Latin?'

'After lunch. Why?' Percy asked. 'Does that insider has something to do with the new teacher?' He asked curiously. Grover answered by giving a small nod.

-LINE BREAK-

'I knew prophecies' sucked but a place worse than hell.' Luke said.

'Maybe it is Tartarus.' Annabeth said.

'Why are you so smart Annabeth because I really didn't need to know that' Thalia said.

'What was the prophecy again.' Luke asked.

Thalia sighed.

 _You will reunited with an old friend,_

 _Stay with him till the end._

 _You will go to a place worse than hell,_

 _You'll see what you need by the ringing of a bell_

 _You will face fright,_

 _When the children of the eldest three unite._

'Who do you think this old friend is.' Thalia asked.

'Guys I think Poseidon is trying to say something.' Annabeth said pointing at the water. She stepped closer. 'it is a school. Yancy's academy for … The rest is not clear.' Thalia and Luke joined Annabeth.

'I think I know who our old friend is.' Luke said. He pointed to a boy with brown curls. 'Grover.'

'A place worse than hell? What do mortals describe high school?' Thalia said.

'A place worse than hell.' Annabeth said. 'We are going to school?!'

'Who is in a shopping trip? What we need school books don't we.' Luke said.

-LINE BREAK-

Sally was making dinner. A flash of light filled the small apartment. There was a sound of something falling on the ground. 'Why don't you join me in the kitchen Poseidon.' Sally said nonchalantly, like it is an everyday thing.

Poseidon came in the kitchen and looked at his former lover. 'Why didn't you sent him to me? I could have helped you and him.'

'He shouldn't grow up in the world of the gods. It is not a good world.' She looked at Poseidon. 'You of all the gods should know that or were lying to me on the beach.'

Poseidon smirked. Sally didn't lose her attitude. She was still that brave woman. God or not she would say what she thought. 'Let me help you. I sent a team of demigods after Percy. Did you know he is being abused by that pig you married.'

'I thought I protected him by marrying him. His smell covers that from Percy up.' She said. 'But to answer your question no. He sometimes got strange cuts. I thought it was from monsters or from kids who bullied him or some stupid fight.' Tears came in her eyes. 'Why would anyone hurt a child?' She started to cry. Poseidon took her in his arms.

'Don't worry I will make sure he is save.' Poseidon kissed her forehead and flashed out.

SOOOOO? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW . Pretty please .

Next time Percy meets Annabeth : Chemistry …..

-TheBlueCupcake


End file.
